emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7994 (21st November 2017)
Plot Chrissie is concerned as she hasn't heard from Lachlan and blames Lawrence for bringing Robert back into the business. Cain helps Debbie move into Jacobs Fold. Sarah wonders if Debbie's boyfriend will be moving in too but Debbie denies even having a boyfriend. Chrissie apologises to Lawrence for lashing out. Frank takes a shine to a stray dog who keeps appearing in the shop. Leyla calls round at Dale View to help Pete get back on track. Robert is determined to be a good dad to Seb but admits to Aaron that every time he looks at the baby, he thinks about how much he's messed up. Lydia watches the shopping channel as she cleans Home Farm. Rebecca is stunned and confused to see Kath on the television advertising exercise equipment. Debbie doesn't react well when she finds Tom at Jacobs Fold with new furniture he's bought her. Rebecca has worked out Robert is behind 'Rug Tree Bonds' and Kath is an actress he used to front it. She can't believe she's been so stupid. Robert protests everything has changed since Seb was born and claims he wants to put things right. Furious Rebecca believes he's only saying this as he's been caught out. Moira meets with a Counsellor. Moira is reluctant to talk about Holly but soon opens up. The counsellor asks Moira how she's been feeling since Isaac was born. She admits she's scared all of the time. Robert maintains Seb's birth has changed everything and begs Rebecca for the chance to put things right but Rebecca slaps him. Tom informs Debbie the couch he bought her is the same one from the hotel they stayed in that she said she liked. Debbie questions if Tom thought any of this through. Tom concludes he's wasting his time with Debbie and goes to walk out but Debbie asks him to stay. Megan suggests Frank takes the dog to Vanessa to give it the once over and check if it's chipped. She agrees to allow the dog to stay at Tenant House for one night and proposes Frank also stays over. Concerned Belle reveals to Chrissie and Lawrence that Lachlan left her a suicidal sounding voicemail last night. Pete vows to sort himself out and apologises to Leyla for what happened between them. Moira fills Adam in on the counselling session and reports she's feeling better. Debbie follows stroppy Tom outside and reminds him her kids are her priority not him. Tom suggest Debbie has been using him but Debbie admits she likes him a lot and kisses him, unaware Sarah is watching. Incandescent Rebecca orders Robert out of Home Farm, calling him a parasite. Chrissie and Lawrence arrive home. They fear Lachlan might've committed suicide so Rebecca withholds what Robert has been up to. She demands Robert to sign his 'Rug Tree Bonds' shares back over then orders him to leave and never go near her or Seb again, stating she no longer thinks of him as Seb's father. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Kath - Claire Cage *Counsellor - Candida Gubbins Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, dining room and office *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Church Lane car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,840,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes